Bleach After story
by Alexis1995
Summary: Du temps à passé depuis la défaite de Cell. Mais un héro n'a point de repos, 7 ans après, Gohan se retrouve mélée à la guerre millénaire entre Shinigamis et Hollows. Pourra t' il triomphé à l'aide de ses nouveaux amis?
1. Chapter 1

Un étrange groupe d'amis.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Héros Shinigami qui, avec l'aide de ses amis : Chad, l'homme aux bras démoniaque. Orihime, la soigneuse à la poitrine démesurée. Ishida, un Quincy, race rivale des shinigamis. Fujimaru et Matsuri Kudo, les shinigami jumeaux. Tatsuki, la karatéka la plus forte du monde. Keigo, le casse pied le plus efficace de l'univers. Mizuiro la diversion ultime pour les adversaires féminin. Senna, la fille curieuse et fan de hauteur. Et enfin Shiyo, détentrice d'un artéfact convoité.

C'est ensemble qu'ils ont protesté contre la hausse des prix du sucre à Soul Society et c'est ensemble qu'ils ont réussi à avoir -50% des prix pour tous les shinigami. Désormais connus comme les héros de la grande guerre des réductions qui eut lieu une semaine après le sauvetage de Rukia Kuchiki. Ils vivent paisiblement leurs vies de lycéens dans le calme d'une année tranquille après un combat aussi violent et cruel que celui qui les a rendu célèbre.

Dans la petite ville de Karakura, devant la clinique Kurosaki, Fujimaru et Matsuri toquait à la porte dans leur tenue de lycéens. Fujimaru a les cheveux blonds foncés, deux mèches des deux côtés de son visage, et une qui descend sur son nez. Matsuri a des cheveux blonds clairs tenus en queue de cheval sur le haut de la tête. Ses franges sont désordonnées et plutôt longues, une bonne partie d'entre tombe au milieu de son visage, l'aspect général de sa coiffure ressemble beaucoup à celle de Fujimaru. Comme lui, elle a les yeux bleus et porte des décorations rouges dans les cheveux, accompagné d'une fleur blanche, probablement artificielle.

"Hoy! Kurosaki!" grogna Fujimaru "on va être en retard! Magne toi s'te plaît!"

"Bon sang Fujimaru !" soupira Matsuri en se giflant le visage "on va dérangé tout le voisinage si tu continue à râler comme ça."

"C'est ta faute! Si tu m'avait pas réveillé je me vengerait pas contre Ichigo." plaida Fujimaru en prenant un air solennelle "jamais je n'accepterai qu'il dorme 12 min de plus que moi."

"Espèce d'enflure !" coupa Ichigo en sortant de chez lui l'air endormi. Ichigo Kurosaki, âgé de 17 ans, les cheveux roux, les sourcils perpétuellement froncé.

Un sourire heureux apparut sur le visage du blondinet "hey Ichigo? Bien dormi?"

"Tu va t'en prendre une!" grogna Ichigo avant de se tourner vers Matsuri qui s'excusa avec un geste.

"Salut Matsuri."

"Bonjour Ichigo."

"Yo!"

Le trio se retourna pour voir Tatsuki les saluer avec un sourire accompagné par Orihime qui les salua de la même façon.

Tatsuki est une adolescente de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Orihime a les cheveux roux, qu'elle porte en frange cachée derrière ses oreilles avec des épingles à cheveux.

"Bonbon !"

"Bonbon?" ont relevé Ichigo et Tatsuki.

"Ohé gaufre au miel, gaufres au miel, est ce qu'il y a des gaufres au miel?" chantonna Fujimaru provoquant à Matsuri et Orihime un fou rire.

"Fallait qu'elle le lance dans son délire" soupira Tatsuki alors que Fujimaru s'approchait pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. "J'avais presque réussi à lui faire oublier cette chanson stupide!" elle serra alors son poing alors qu'une veine monstrueuse s'afficha sur son front ainsi que sur celui d'ichigo.

"C'est la faute de Keigo!"

Le groupe se mit alors en marche vers leur lycée.

Fujimaru s'était arrêter de chanter sitôt que Tatsuki prit sa main dans la sienne.

Les regardant marcher main dans la main, Matsuri et Ichigo ont commencé à parler entre eux.

"Si un jour on m'avait dit que ces deux là finiraient ensemble, j'aurais jamais cru." souris Ichigo.

"Ça, c'est sûr." sourit à son tour Matsuri.

C'est alors que Tatsuki sortie un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer le visage du blondinet.

"Ah là là ! T'es pas possible, tu as encore une trace de confiture sur ta joue."

"C'est à ce point là?" demanda Ichigo à Matsuri en montrant les deux du doigt.

"Hélas" soupira Matsuri "elle vient chez nous tous les jours. Non pas que ce soit un problème, mais ça en devient un quand Orihime suit le mouvement, parce qu'elle emmène Chad, qui amène Keigo et Mizuiro qui amène Shiyo, qui amène Senna, qui amène Ishida et c'est là que la maison devient une salle de fêtes."

Alors qu'ils approchaient du lycée de Karakura, un groupe de 4 garçon semblait les attendre devant l'entrée.

Yasutora Sado est un grand jeune homme silencieux. Sa carrure et sa force sont impressionnantes.

Uryu est un garçon aux cheveux noirs à lunettes de taille moyenne.

Keigo est un adolescent avec des cheveux bruns mi-longs, qui se retournent vers l'extérieur. Il a les yeux bruns et une silhouette mince.

Mizuiro a les cheveux noirs et est petit de taille. II a l'air très jeune.

Shiyo a de longs cheveux noirs, dont deux mèches sur les côtés du visage, le reste tombant dans son dos. Elle porte un ruban jaune, décoré par plusieurs feuilles autour de sa tête recouvrant son front.

"Bonjour" salua le groupe à leurs amis les attendant.

Ishida replaça correctement ses lunettes en regardant sombrement Ichigo et Fujimaru. "Je vois qu'aujourd'hui aussi vous avez une sale tête."

"Commence pas à casser les bonbons." grogna Ichigo avant de grimacer lorsque des étoiles ont scintiller dans les yeux de Keigo et de Fujimaru.

"Bon sang." soupira Tatsuki.

"Ohé gaufre au miel, gaufre au miel, est ce qu'il y a des gaufres au miel?" ont chantonner les deux garçons cette fois ci accompagné par Orihime et Shiyo.

"C'est contagieux en plus." ont pensés Tatsuki et Matsuri.

"Hey!" coupa une voix dans un ton agressif "vous gênez le passage! Poussez vous!"

Une jeune fille de taille moyenne avec de longs cheveux roux dans une coupe hime et des yeux rouges poussa violemment Chad et Mizuiro pour se faire un passage.

"Non mais attend tu t'es prise pour qui?!" s'indigna Tatsuki stoppé aussitôt par Uryu qui la saisit par le bras.

"Pourquoi tu m'arrête ?! Je vais la faire s'excuser!"

"Ça ne marchera pas. Cette fille appartient à une famille prestigieuse originaire de Tokyo." explique le Quincy. "Tu la touche et s'en est fini de ton avenir."

"Donc si on suit ta logique, un autre membre d'une prestigieuse famille peut lui dire sa façon de pensé ?" questionna Mizuiro causant au groupe de se tourner vers les jumeaux.

"Hors de question." coupa Fujimaru "Seigen me fait surveiller depuis l'incident du mois dernier."

"Pareil pour moi" ajoute Matsuri "nous avons même interdiction d'avoir de mauvaises note sous peine de retourner à Tokyo."

"Quoi?!" s'indigna le groupe.

"Et tu comptais m'en parler quand?!" hurla Tatsuki en saisissant Fujimaru par le col.

"Ah! J'ai oublié, j'ai un truc à faire." coupa Mizuiro en s'éloignant du groupe.

"Inoue, tu viens m'aider pour mes révisions ?" insista Matsuri en traînant Orihime de force.

"Les jolies filles de la classe me réclame !"

Coupa Keigo en courant.

"Bon, ben….salut"

"Hmm"

"Adieu mon gars" ont coupés les trois derniers en laissant le futur condamné avec son bourreau, laissant Shiyo regarder la scène avec un sourire d'encouragement.

"Alors espèce de trou du cul?!"

"Allons calme toi."

"Mon poing dans ta figure va me calmer!"

"Eh ben" pensa Ichigo en franchissant la porte du hall du lycée "il va passer un très mauvais moment…..ça lui apprendra à me réveiller." pensa t il avec un sourire. "Ça me rappelle ma première rencontre avec Fujimaru."

Flashback

Ichigo, le visage couvert de bandages, marchait derrière un professeur lors de son premier jour au lycée.

"C'est lui…."

"On dirait un démon avec son regard….."

"On dit que…"

"D'ailleurs il a…"

"Sérieux ?!"

Alors que les autres élèves médisais sur lui….

"Hé ! C'est toi qu'a dégommé Oshima?!"

Coupa une voix masculine alors qu'une main fut poser sur son épaule.

Instinctivement, Ichigo se retourna et donna un coup de poing dans la figure de l'inconnu.

*paf!*

"Mais t'es con ou quoi?!" s'indigna le garçon en faisant face à Ichigo, saignant du nez.

"Qui est con?!" s'énerva le rouquin.

"Tu me frappe gratos et tu ose répondre ?!"

"Ça t'apprendra à poser tes mains sur moi!"

"Tu devrais être content que je te parle!"

"Rien à foutre de ta parole !"

"Espèce de…"

"Kudo! Kurosaki! Dans la salle des profs!" coupa un professeur.

C'est alors que Tatsuki sortie de sa classe.

"C'est elle qui nous a provoquer M'sieur!" ont déclaré les deux garçons, en espérant ainsi s'en sortir.

"Quoi?!" s'énerva la brunette en faisant craquer ses poings "vous allez voir bande d'enfoirés!" déclara t elle en poursuivant les deux garçons, en sueur.

Fin flashback

"Ces deux là changeront jamais." puis une pensée vint torturé son esprit joyeux "combien de temps nous reste t il avant notre séparation ?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le groupe était réuni en classe.

La professeur, après avoir fait l'appel fit une annonce à la classe.

"Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Tu peux entrer."

Un jeune homme entra alors dans la salle et se mit à côté du professeur.

Les cheveux noirs, défiant les lois de la gravité, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il portait l'uniforme du lycée, appuyant l'air innocent de son visage. "Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Sangohan. Enchanté."

A sa vue, Matsuri se mit à rougir tel une tomate qui aurait mangé un piment.

"Que….que m'arrive t il? Je….me sens toute bizarre….je…."

*PAF*

Matsuri frappa soudainement son frère chuchotant dans son oreille.

"Boucle la un peu!"

"C'était pas la peine de frapper!"

"C'était mérité mon gars!"

"Lèche cul! Avis à tous! Keigo est un lèche cul!"

"Et toi un crétin fini!"

"C'est ça Tatsuki! Montre lui à cet imbécile !"

"Toi ta gueule !"

"Depuis quand une fille parle t elle comme ça?"

"Toi aussi ta gueule !"

"Pfft! Vous faites pitié !"

"Dixit face de thon à lunette."

"T'a un problème avec les lunettes Ichigo?!"

"Le problème c'est pas les lunettes, c'est le visage qu'il y a derrière."

"Et bam mon gars!"

"Avant de te moquer Fujimaru, porte tes couilles!"

"Pourquoi faire? Tatsuki les portes très bien."

"Espèce de…..!"

*Paf!*

"Mais pourquoi tu m'a frapper?!"

"Pardon Shiyo! Cet enflure à éviter le coup !"

"Hé hé !"

"Tais toi ou je t'étripe!"

"C'est ça, vise moi et puis tu touchera un autre innocent !"

A la vue de la scène, le jeune homme ne pût retenir un rire nerveux.

"Gohan tu ira t'asseoir…..hmm…..voyons voir…" réfléchit l'enseignante en regardant les moindres recoin de la classe "à côté de…...Matsuri tiens!"

"A ces mots, la jeune femme sentit un étrange sentiment de victoire."

"Recommence pas Fuji!" rouspéta à nouveau Matsuri.

Ignorant l'ambiance, Sangohan se déplaça jusqu'à la table indiqué.

"Bonjour" dit il en souriant, tendant sa mains à la jeune blonde "je suis ravie de me trouver à côté de vous…..euh….haem….."

"Matsuri" répondit la fille avec un sourire en serrant la main d'Allen "Matsuri Kudo. Mais inutile de me vouvoyer, nous sommes camarades de classe après tout."

La tête appuyé sur sa main, Tatsuki soupira devant la scène enfantine d'un Fujimaru se curant le nez. "Tss! Un vrai gamin."

"Sortez tous vos cahiers, Matsuri tu travailleras avec Gohan étant donné qu'il n'a pas encore ses affaires."

Shiyo saisit le cahier de sa case, cependant le cahier glissa de ses mains et tomba au sol. Lorsqu'elle se baissa pour le ramasser, elle se tapa la tête sur son bureau.

*paf!*

"Aïe ! Ma tête !"

"Pff! Magnifique, comme d'hab!" se moqua Keigo avant de recevoir plusieurs morceaux de gomme sur la tête.

"Tes amis ont l'air….énergique" soupira Gohan en cherchant ses mots.

"Bah!" grimaça Matsuri "ignore les. Sinon ils vont te rendre fou."

"L'est ou mon stylo?" demanda soudainement Fujimaru en se levant de sa place "quelqu'un aurait vu mon stylo?"

"C'est ma trousse que tu fouille!" grogna Ishida, remettant ses lunettes en place.

Gohan ne pût s'empêcher un rire à la scène. Ce groupe était d'un ridicule!

"Vous avez fini de nous ridiculiser devant le nouveau ?!" protesta soudainement Tatsuki en tapant sur son bureau.

"Mais enfin Tatsuki! J'ai besoin d'un stylo pour écrire!" pleura Fujimaru en la regardant avec un air de chien battus.

"T'a qu'a prendre un des miens!" déclara t elle en lançant un stylo sur le pauvre garçon, gagnant un regard concentré de Gohan.

"Intéressant. La force de son lancé est incroyable, et ce garçon qui n'a quasiment rien senti…...cette classe recèle de personnes commes moi?"

Alors qu'elle commença à écrire, le coude de Shiyo glissa sur sa table, provoquant à la brune de se cogner le front sur son stylo.

"Aïe ! Beaucoup aïe !" pleura à nouveau la brune.

"Apparemment, cette fille est maladroite" nota Gohan en observant la scène.

Quelques minutes plus tards:

"Quelle est la capitale de Strasbourg ?" demanda la prof.

"La muraille de Chine !"

"Shiyo, la muraille de Chine est un monument, pas une ville."

"Strasbourg !"

"Bonne réponse Keigo, mais comme tu as regarder sur la carte, le point ne compte pas!"

La sonnerie retentit dans l'école.

"Ok, bonne journée à tous! N'oubliez pas votre exposé pour la semaine prochaine."

"C'était un cours super dur!" se plaint Fujimaru.

"Effectivement, dormir la bouche ouverte est une chose compliqué" se moqua Tatsuki.

"Tu l'observes? C'est mignon!" déclara Shiyo, heureuse pour la relation entre ses deux amis.

"Un mcdo ça vous dit?" proposa Matsuri avant de se tourner vers Gohan "tu veux te joindre à nous Gohan?"

"Ah…..euh…..ben….je voudrais pas déranger." répondit timidement Gohan ne sachant pas comment réagir "et puis je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi."

"Bah! Penses tu! On t'invite !" rétorqua Keigo d'un ton énergique.

"Et puis un garçon normal nous changera de ces imbéciles!" grogna Tatsuki.

"Dis donc, quand tu dis «les imbéciles » je suis inclus dedans?" se plaint Ichigo.

"Tu es même le premier d'entre eux."

"Si on y va, faut qu'on se dépêche, le film commence dans 1h30." fit remarquer Mizuiro.

"Un film?" demanda Gohan.

"Oui! On va voir le nouveau film sur Mr Satan sur son combat contre Cell." expliqua Orihime toute joyeuse.

"Mais….et les cours?"

"Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de notre prof, du coup elle à prit son après midi." explique Mizuiro.

"Et ne t'inquiète pas, on te paie la place. Au moins parce que tu nous à supporter pendant le cours!" déclara Keigo en ouvrant la marche.

"Ahaem…..j'ai pas compris" pensa Gohan en suivant le groupe "mais je sais que maman va me tuer si elle me voit me promener au lieu d'étudier."

"Tout va bien Gohan? Tu es tout pâle!" s'inquiéta Matsuri.

"Hein….heu…..oui! C'est juste que…..non rien…"

Une main se posa sur son épaule "bah, je sais qu'ils ont l'air d'imbéciles…..ce qu'ils sont d'ailleurs, mais crois moi, ce sont des gars bien." plaida Ishida en remettant ses lunettes correctement.

"Hé les gars! Ishida à fait un commentaire positif sur nous!" cria Matsuri dans la joie.

"Qu…..pas du tout! J'ai dit que vous étiez bel et bien des crétins !" se défendit le Quincy en rougissant.

"Bon! Si on y allait? Vous allez décourager Sangohan avec vos âneries." stoppa Ichigo, provocant au groupe de se mettre en route.

"Apparemment, cet Ichigo est leur chef." pensa Gohan en se concentrant "ils ne possèdent pas de ki, mis à part Keigo, Mizuiro et Tatsuki, les autres possèdent une énergie semblable, et leur force est incroyable, surtout cet Ichigo. Cela dit, Keigo et Mizuiro ont une énergie relativement faible."

Quelques minutes plus tard:

"Et donc Gohan?" demanda Ishida, causant à celui-ci une sortie brusques de ses pensées.

"Hein?"

"Je te demandait où tu as fait tes études. Les réponses que tu as donné en cours étaient bien plus précises encore que les miennes."

"Ça y est, Ishida est jaloux" soupira Keigo en payant au guichet du fast food.

"Je ne suis point jaloux! Je suis curieux !"

"Eh bien j'ai étudié chez moi." répond le brun en prenant son plateaux avant de suivre le groupe pour s'installer à une grande table.

"Ton enfance est tristounette si tu veux mon avis" se moqua une voix féminine.

"T'es là? T'a fait vite!" se réjouit Orihime à la voix.

"Bof! Ce hollow n'était pas à la hauteur, c'est tout!"

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la voix, Gohan vit une jeune fille au grand yeux d'ambre et aux cheveux violet attaché par un ruban rouge portant l'uniforme de leur établissement.

"Parle plus fort débile, les gens autour de nous t'ont pas entendu." souffla Ichigo provoquant à la fille de grimacer en inspirant profondément.

Voyant cela, le groupe se mit à soupirer.

"ÉCOUTEZ MOI TOUS! J'AI…."

Elle fut coupé dans son élan par Ichigo qui mit sa main sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

"Mais ça va pas?! T'es folle?!" grogna Ichigo.

"C'est pourtant toi qui m'a dit que les personnes ici présente n'avait rien entendu!" grogna Senna, les mains sur ses hanches.

"Elle aussi est une sacrée énergumène" pensa Gohan "Bulma m'avait conseillé d'éviter les ennuis, mais je sens que je vais pas pouvoir."

"En plus tu te vante qu'il ne faisait pas le poid alors que t'a quand même mis toute la matinée pour le battre" souffla Fujimaru gagnant une baffe à l'arrière de la tête par Matsuri et Tatsuki.

"Au lieu de te moquer, tu devrais la félicitée pour ses progrès." plaida la blonde.

"Hollow est un jeu d'aventure sur console" expliqua Chad à Sangohan.

Senna se mit à fixer Gohan alors qu'elle s'installa entre Matsuri et Shiyo.

"D'ailleurs les gars, c'est qui lui?" demanda soudainement la brune.

"C'est Sangohan, un nouvel élève de notre classe" expliqua Mizuiro.

"Ah je vois!" déclara la jeune fille avec énergie "enchanté Gohan, moi c'est Senna!"

Alors que Shiyo mordit dans son sandwich, le ketchup de celui-ci explosa dans la figure de Keigo.

"Nan mais oh! Tu pourrais faire attention chauffarde du Ketchup!"

Fujimaru prit une petite miette visible sur la joue gauche de Tatsuki et la mangea, provoquant à celle-ci de rougir méchamment.

"Vous pourriez quand même penser au célibataires présent tous les deux!" grogna Senna en faisant la moue, tel une enfant.

"Désolé mais comme j'ai la petite amie parfaite, j'en profite!" déclara le blondinet provoquant à Tatsuki de rougir d'avantage.

"D'ailleurs j'en profite" coupa Orihime soutenue par un sourire de Shiyo "vous en êtes où tous les deux?"

La question fit s'étouffer à la fois Tatsuki et Fujimaru.

"Orihime! Qu…..qu…..c'est quoi cette question ?!" bégaya Tatsuki.

"C'est vrai que ça fait déjà plus de 6 mois que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux" nota Mizuiro.

"Oh mais c'est Sangohan!" interrompu une voix.

Une élégante femme aux yeux et aux cheveux bleu coiffé en coupe au bol portant une robe noir moulante sans manches avec une copie masculine d'environ 8 ans la tenant par la main, portant un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon vert ainsi que des basket noir ont interrompu la discussion.

"Aaah! Bulma!" beugla Gohan en crachant son sandwich dans la figure de Keigo.

"Hé hé! C'est pas ton jour!"

"La ferme Mizuiro!"

"Trunks, Bulma, qu…..qu…..que faîtes vous ici?!"

Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur le visage de la femme.

"Eh bien alors Sangohan? On s'amuse avec ses amis plutôt que d'être en classe? Tu sais que ça va pas trop plaire à ta mère."

Le jeune homme se mit à pâlir méchamment causant à Matsuri de se levé soudainement.

"Je suis désolée Mme, c'est nous qui avons insisté pour que Gohan viennent avec nous. Si il doit avoir des ennuies par notre faute, nous partageront sa sanction."

"Eh bien quel dévouement" s'étonna Bulma "tu as de bons amis Gohan, en plus les filles sont très jolies."

Ni une ni deux, Fujimaru prit Tatsuki dans ses bras et la serra comme s'il voulait broyer ses os.

"Tatsuki elle est à moi!"

"Merci de nous afficher, comme toujours" souffla Matsuri en se giflant le visage.

"Bulma….Bulma...attendez, vous êtes Bulma Brief?!" réalisa Ishida "vous êtes l'actuelle présidente de Capsule Corporation?!"

"Désolé pour le bazar madame" s'excusa Ichigo.

"Pas de mal mon garçon. Et puis si vous êtes des amis de Gohan, vous faites partie de la famille." dit elle en partant "et ne rentre pas trop tard Gohan, ou ta mère va te tuer."

"Gohan! Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu connaissait une telle célébrité ?!" s'indigna le Quincy.

"Tu ne lui pas posé la question après tout." coupa Ichigo.

Gohan se leva de table "Merci pour la sortie, mais Bulma à raison, je dois rentrer."

"C'est dommage" souffla Matsuri "mais j'imagine que tu as raison."

"Man, ça doit pas blaguer avec sa mère." pensa Keigo.

"Merci pour cette sortie. A demain."

"A demain" a salué le groupe alors que Gohan quittait le fast food.

"Alors vous en pensez quoi?" demanda soudainement Ichigo.

"Il est cool"

"L'est sympa"

"Il est mignon"

"J'ai vu comment il regardait Tatsuki! Je suis pas né de la dernière giboulée!"

"Il ne possède pas de pression spirituel, néanmoins il possède une énergie similaire, et en grande quantité de surcroît."

"Bonne remarque, la prochaine fois dis nous quelque chose qu'on sait pas, Iryu."

"La ferme Senna! Je te parlais pas à toi!"

"Et toi Matsuri?"

La jeune fille se frotta nerveusement les bras.

"Eh bien….ça n'a duré qu'un instant mais….j'ai pu voir une vive douleur dans ses yeux. La même douleur que Fuji et moi avions ressentie à la disparition de Kaien."

"Donc c'est décidé !" coupa Ichigo en tapant sur la table avec un air déterminé "nous devons faire de Gohan l'un des nôtre."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Naissance d'une amitié.

Le lendemain matin:

Sangohan arriva au lycée le visage en sueur avec d'immenses poches sous les yeux alors que sa peau était pâle.

"Maman m'a passé un sacré savon hier soir." pensa le mi-Saiyan "Je suis parti tellement vite que j'ai oublié de prendre mes affaires, ils sont toujours au restaurant."

Une grosse tape au dos provoqua à ce dernier de titubé en avant.

"Bah alors Gohan! T'a l'air fatigué !" déclara Senna, fier de dérangé le petit nouveau.

"Ah, bonjour heu…" hésita Gohan en se grattant nerveusement la joue avec son index.

A son silence, Senna se mit à grimacer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en détournant son visage.

"On s'est rencontrés hier et t'a déjà oublié mon prénom ? Pourtant j'ai fait l'effort de me souvenir du tient !" braîlla Senna feignant de tomber à genoux en larmes, provoquant aux autres élèves de regarder dans leurs direction.

"Non! Ne pleure pas! J….je suis désolé !" plaida nerveusement le brun provoquant à Senna de le regardé en tirant moqueusement la langue accompagné d'un clin d'oeil amicale.

"Je plaisante!"

A peine a-t-elle déclaré ceci qu'une tape à l'arrière de la tête la fit grimacer de mécontentement.

"De si bonne heure tu es déjà en train d'embêter les gens?" rouspeta Ichigo d'un ton ennuyé.

"Et alors? J'fais rien de mal!" bouda Senna avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Gohan "alors dis moi, tu as une petite amie?"

Le brun fit extrêmement surpris de la question, à tel point qu'il en perdit ses mots.

Ichigo l'attrapa par le col et la tira jusqu'à l'établissement.

"Quand vas-tu t'arrêter?"

"Lâche moi Ichigo! J'ai pas fini mon interrogatoire!"

"Oh que si tu l'a fini."

Le Saiyan observa la scène dans l'incompréhension. Hier, il avait déjà eu affaire à eux. Mais ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle on s'habitue en une journée.

Une main se posa alors amicalement sur son épaules.

"J'imagine que tu es en train de te dire qu'ils sont fous." commença Matsuri avec un ton amicale en apparaissant derrière le mi extra-terrestre "je te rassure, ils le sont vraiment." dit-elle avec un sourire affectueux "mais ils sont les meilleurs ami que j'ai jamais eu.

Peut-être même ceux que j'aurais jamais."

Gohan poussa alors un soupir de soulagement.

"Vous avez l'air proches. Je vous envie un peu" déclara Gohan. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, loin de là. Mais ils étaient surtout les amis de son père. Gohan n'a en réalité aucun ami de son âge.

Alors que Matsuri leva un sourcil au commentaire de Gohan, tous deux furent coupé par les lamentations d'un Fujimaru soutenu par Tatsuki. Celui-ci avait un bandage sur le front.

"Bon sang Fuji!" s'indigna Matsuri inquiète pour son frère "tu passes une seule soirée chez Tatsuki et tu reviens avec un bandage ?! Qu'à tu fais?!"

La question provoqua à Tatsuki un soupir de honte.

Flashback

Fujimaru se promenait dans les couloirs de la maison de Tatsuki, regardant son reflet dans un miroir de poche qu'il tenait à la main, avec un air narquois.

"Incroyable" a-t-il commencé en frottant son menton avec un sourire confiant "je comprend mieux pourquoi Tatsuki à craqué quand je vois ce visage d'appo…"

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il chuta dans l'escalier.

Fin flashback

Matsuri et même Gohan n'ont pu retenir un fou rire. Cet incident était d'une idiotie incroyable.

"C'est ça, allez-y moquez vous" bouda Fujimaru suivie d'une grimace de Tatsuki à ses camarades "même blessé je reste d'une beauté sans pareil."

"C'est ça mon grand" coupa Tatsuki en avançant avec le blond "Môssieur BG va dormir à l'infirmerie pour éviter de retomber en beauté."

"Vous voyez? Tatsuki confirme que même ma chute est belle….quoi?! J'ai mal et tu te moque en plus?!"

"Meuh non"

"J'imagine qu'ils ne seront pas en cours ce matin alors" soupira Matsuri en regardant le couple disparaître.

"Sa blessure ne vient pas d'une chute n'est ce pas?" demanda Gohan, un visage très sérieux, une première, surprenant même Matsuri.

"Qu'est ce que tu raconte?" essaya Matsuri, extrêmement nerveuse "Fujimaru est assez idiot pour tomber de cette façon."

"Le pire c'est que c'est vrai" pensa-t-elle au même moment.

Sangohan hésitait. Il avait bien senti leur énergies, il avait déjà compris qu'ils étaient plus que capable de se battre contre lui. Alors une vulgaire chute dans l'escalier…..non, c'était autre chose mais tant pis. Il devrait attendre qu'ils lui parlent pour en savoir plus. Il le savait, c'était une question de confiance, après tout, lui non plus ne leurs a pas dit sa nature extra-terrestre.

"Bah alors vous deux?" coupa Ishida en remettant ses lunettes en place alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'établissement.

"Oui! Heu…..voilà on arrive!" soupira la blonde de soulagement d'ainsi pouvoir éviter la discussion.

"Zut" grogna Gohan "mauvais timing."

Le duo se mit alors à marcher jusqu'au hall de l'établissement.

Ils ont vus Keigo et Ishida se parler.

"Mais si!" pleura Keigo "je l'avais fait ce devoir! J'te l'jure!"

Ishida se mit à grogner en remettant ses lunettes en place "et donc, tu es en train de me faire croire que des ninjas t'ont attaquer sans raisons juste pour te voler ton devoir? Et que donc, tu souhaite copier le mien?"

"Merci!" pleura Keigo dans la joie en essuyant de fausses larmes sur ses joues.

"Tu es vraiment le garçon le plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et pourtant Ichigo et Fujimaru se posent large sur l'échelle de la stupidité." déclara le garçon à lunette provoquant à Gohan de brisé sa mâchoire dans la surprise. Ils étaient amis et pourtant ils l'insultaient entre eux?!

Gohan ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, après tout, les relations humaines n'ont jamais été la spécialité de la maison Son.

Quelques minute plus tard:

Alors que tout le monde écoutait le cours d'histoire Ichigo était en compagnie de Fujimaru ainsi que de Tatsuki.

Le blond allongé sur le lit, Tatsuki assise sur une chaise à sa gauche et Ichigo assis à sa droite.

Le rouquin fixait son ami dans la crédulité.

"Et donc tu es tombé dans l'escalier" soupira Ichigo en se gifflant le visage "quand je pense que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi. Enfin, mieux vaut une chute grotesque que….."

Il se leva sans finir sa phrase lorsqu'il vit le visage de Tatsuki préoccupé par la seconde possibilité.

"Je vais rassurer les autres. Tâche de te reposer un peu Crétimaru." dit il en quittant la pièce.

"Pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité Fuji?" s'inquiéta la brune "c'est à peine si t'a pu faire quelque chose lorsque je te l'ai annoncé."

"Tu l'a entendu comme moi" soupira Fujimaru d'un air désintéressé "si jamais ont leur en parlent maintenant, ils n'y gagneront que plus de pression. Non, c'est à nous de faire ce qu'il faut."

"J'imagine que tu as raison" répondit Tatsuki en hochant la tête. Ce sujet la préoccupait au plus haut point, malgré l'âge de Fujimaru, ils étaient dans un sérieux pétrin "alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?"

Le blondinet se contenta d'afficher un sourire idiot en levant son pouce à la jeune fille "j'irais chez Urahara quelle question !" a-t-il déclaré fier de lui provoquant à Tatsuki une grimace.

"Un idiot qui va chez un idiot qui à la même coiffure…..ça promet."

Tatsuki vu ses pensées préoccupé lorsqu'elle vu le visage de Fujimaru affichant de l'inquiétude.

"Seigen va me tuer à coups sûr."

La brune se mit à serrer l'emprise de ses mains tenant les siennes avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

"Nous en reparlerons quand j'aurais fini mon entraînement d'aujourd'hui. En attendant repose toi Fuji."

Quelques heures plus tard en classe :

Ichigo venait de revenir en cours, le regard qu'il donna à ses amis ne leurs donna que la simple informations selon laquelle Fujimaru se portait parfaitement bien. Ce qui les rassurait fortement.

"Alors il va bien" souffla Matsuri dans ses pensée.

"Mademoiselle Kudo?"

"Heu…...oui?"

"Je vous ai demander par trois fois de me donner le résultat suivant"

Expliqua le professeur sur un ton ennuyé alors qu'il tapotait le tableau avec sa craie montrant l'opération en question.

"Je….35 madame."

"Bonne réponse, mais je vous demanderais de rester concentrer, ne prenez pas les mauvaises habitudes de certains de vos camarades" grogna le professeur.

Gohan avait remarqué une chose. Le groupe déjanté d'hier était aujourd'hui beaucoup plus calme. Était ce à cause de l'inquiétude pour leur ami? Ou bien parce que Keigo et Senna avaient pris l'habitude de dormir sur leur bureau ?

Cela dit, ils étaient voisins. Il était donc impossible pour le jeune lycéen débutant de ne pas voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de Matsuri.

Ils étaient jumeaux après tout, lors de la naissance de marron, C18 lui avait parler du lien qui uni une fratrie, en lui parlant de Goten, que ce lien était particulièrement puissant avec des jumeaux. Qu'elle-même pouvait sentir si C17 allait bien ou pas.

"Hé, tu n'a pas mis ton nom sur la copie" chuchota le mi-Saiyan à sa camarade.

"Ah! C'est vrai…..merci."

L'attitude étrange de Matsuri provoqua à Gohan de confirmer ses doutes.

"Cette fois j'en suis sûr, ils me cachent quelque chose."

Soudain, tous le groupe se mit à pâlir, Gohan compris. En effet, 2 immenses sources d'énergies semblait les écrasés sur place alors qu'elles étaient assez éloignées.

"Madame, je dois aller aux toilettes! C'est urgent!"

Le groupe se leva brusquement excepté Mizuiro et Keigo, et disparu dans le couloir.

"OK, ça c'est pas normal!" grogna Gohan en suivant le groupe "Ces 2 énergies sont encore plus puissantes que celle de Cell."

"C'est pas vrai! Ils sont apparus là où le club de Tatsuki devait s'entraîner!" paniqua Orihime.

"Ok" commença Ichigo "apparemment Fujimaru est déjà en route. Senna, Matsuri et moi on passe devant! Chad, Orihime, Shiyo, Iryu et Gohan vous nous rejoignez le plus vite possible après vous être débarrasser des Hollows environnant!"

"OK!" déclara le groupe. Aussitôt dit Ichigo, Matsuri et Senna se sont transformés dans un kimono de samouraï à la couleur noir et aux sabres accrochés à la ceinture pour les deux filles mais sur le dos par une sangle rouge pour le rouquin. De même que la ceinture de Senna était un ruban de couleur rouge alors que celles des autres étaient blanches.

Uryu lui, portait désormais un costume blanc spécial traditionnel agrémenté de bandes bleues représentant la croix Quincy, avec en plus un manteau de la même couleur.

"On se retrouve la bas!" déclara Ichigo alors que lui et ses 3 acolytes ont disparus à une vitesse folle.

"On arrive Fuji! Je t'en prie, ne fais rien de stupide!" pensa Matsuri en serrant la poignée de son sabre.

Au abords de Karakura :

A proximités d'un immense trou dans le sol, deux figures se tenaient debout devant plusieurs personnes allongés, tous dans un kimono de karaté, des ados pour la plupart.

L'une d'elles était extrêmement grande. Brun, aux yeux noirs. Musclé, montrant ses muscles à qui le souhaite. Il a étrangement ses sourcils de couleur orange, aussi orange que les cheveux d'Ichigo. Il possède deux marques rouges sur le hauts de ses pommettes. Il

possède aussi quatre difformités sur le haut de son crâne, deux à droite, deux à gauche, chacune ressemblant à des rainures inversées. Son masque se trouve sur sa mâchoire inférieure, et représente judicieusement une mâchoire inférieure. Son trou de Hollow se trouve au niveau de ses pectoraux, au centre de ceux-ci. L'immense Hollow portait une veste grise ouverte et un hakama gris. L'on pouvait également apercevoir un Zanpakuto attaché à sa taille. La poignée est rouge et la garde ressemblant à un rectangle arrondi avec deux saillantes de chaque côté.

A côté de lui, un autre arrancar mâle, mince mais tout de même musclé, de taille moyenne avec une apparence mélancolique, des cheveux noirs décoiffés assez courts, la peau blanche et pâle, la lèvre supérieure noire et des yeux verts aux pupilles de forme mince. Une de ses mèches tombe entre ses yeux, et il a les sourcils distinctement épais. Des lignes descendent de ses yeux qui lui donnent l'impression qu'il pleure. Son expression change rarement et est la plupart du temps renfrogné. Il porte une veste blanche avec une ceinture noire et un hakama blanc. Cependant, par rapport à celle de l'autre Arrancar, sa veste est un peu plus longue et son col un peu plus haut. Le Zanpakutō d'Ulquiorra prend la forme d'un katana de taille standard avec une poignée et gaine vertes. La garde a deux extensions courbées à ses longs côtés, avec une ligne passant par les deux parties qui lui donnent une apparence d'oeil.

"Ça leur apprendra à me fixer comme des moucherons!" se moqua le géant en tapotant son estomac.

"Sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient pas te voir Yammy." coupa son collègue.

"Ouais mais même! Ils avaient une tête de con, donc c'est bien fait pour eux!"

"Tss!" souffla Ulquiorra les mains dans les poches grimaçant à la bêtise de son camarade, avant de remarquer une jeune fille de 17 ans essoufflé respirant avec difficultés.

"Vous…..êtes…...qui?" grogna la fille avec une extrême difficulté.

"Ha! On dirait bien que cette pisseuse à survécu! Hein Ulquiorra?!" se moqua l'arrancar en avançant vers la brune.

"Méfie toi Yammy. Elle a beau avoir survécu à ton attaque par chance, quelque chose me chiffonne."

"Bah alors Ulquiorra? C'est rare de te voir flipper comme ça! Cette gamine te fais peur?!" ria Yammy en saisissant la lycéenne par le col "Pourtant elle est faible!"

"Hmm?"

Un flash de couleur noir s'abattit sur le bras de Yammy portant la jeune fille juste avant que l'arrancar ressente une légère douleur.

"Aïe! Ça pique!"

"Et voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu me suive Yammy. Tu as la sale habitude de m'attirer des ennuis" souffla Ulquiorra en restant de marbre.

"Que…"

Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui s'était passé. Tatsuki se trouvait désormais dans les bras d'un Fujimaru dans un kimono de samouraï à la couleur noir au milieu du bois.

"Fu….ji?"

"Chuuuuuuut. Du calme." rassura le blond en regardant Tatsuki d'un air rassurant en la posant délicatement au sol "Tu a assez souffert aujourd'hui. Je prend le relais." affirma le blond en disparaissant dans un Shunpo.

"Fuji!" cria la brune le plus fort qu'elle puisse "Ils…..tu vas…." ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

"Intéressant." commença Ulquiorra en voyant Fujimaru apparaître devant lui "Rapide et une énergie spirituelle élevée. Tout comme le seigneur Aizen nous l'avait dit." à continuer l'arrancar en approchant sa main de son Zanpakuto.

"Hé! Tu fais quoi là ?!" grogna Yammy "Tu dégaines déjà?!"

"Et toi aussi. Ce gars là est l'apprenti de Kisuke Urahara et Yoruichi Shihoin. Il a repoussé nos petits éclaireurs la nuit dernière. Face à lui, ne prendre aucun risque. Ce sont nos ordres."

Un sourire dangereux s'afficha sur le visage de Yammy.

"Carte blanche? C'est génial!"

Fujimaru lui, les fixaient en grinçant des dents.

"Je me fous que vous travailliez pour Aizen où les Hollows!" commença le blond alors que son Reiatsu de couleur bleu émergea de lui "Mais vous vous en êtes pris à Tatsuki! Et ça, vous allez le payer! Bankai!"

Avec le groupe d'Ichigo :

"Non!" paniqua Matsuri "L'énergie de Fuji vient de disparaître!"

"Impensable!" grogna Senna "Sa pression spirituelle venait de grimper en flèche et s'est mise à disparaître d'un seul coup.

"On y est!" déclara Ichigo alors que lui et les deux filles sont arrivés sur place.

En arrivant, le trio à vu avec horreur un Fujimaru inconscient et couverts d'ecchymoses le sabre brisé maintenu en l'air par un Yammy le tenant par le col.

"Fuji!" hurla Matsuri en larme en fonçant vers les deux Arrancars en dégainant son sabre.

"Fauche les! Kotomaru!"

Après avoir prononcé sa formule, le sabre de Matsuri se mit à scintiller d'un blanc éclatant.

Une fois la lumière disparue le sabre ressemblait à un Guandao, une forme typique de hallebarde très lourde, il a une très longue poignée et une lame à double tranchants. Il est également doté d'une sorte de petite hache, située juste au-dessus de la poignée.

"Vous allez payez!" hurla la blonde dans une rage extrême.

"Non Matsuri!" grogna Ichigo essayant de retenir Matsuri. En vain.

Matsuri se précipita sur Yammy qui se mit à sourire à l'attaque.

"Pffft! C'est inutile!" grogna l'arrancar en frappant Matsuri qui valdingua à pleine vitesse à travers les arbres.

"Matsuri!"

"Matsuri-San!"

"Pas aussi coriace que le garçon." ajouta Yammy provoquant à Ichigo une veine énorme alors qu'il braqua son sabre vers l'arrancar.

"Salaud! Tu vas le regretter!"

"Dégage moucheron!"

"Regarde mieux Yammy" coupa Ulquiorra, les mains à nouveau dans les poches avec quelques bleus au visages "une épée gigantesque et des cheveux orange. C'est notre cible."

"Ah bon?" questionna Yammy en fronçant les sourcils "Bah ça alors c'est cool! On a même pas à s'embêter à le chercher."

"Non, tu te trompe…" coupa Ichigo "cela veut plutôt dire que ta vie s'arrête aujourd'hui! Ban….."

Le rouquin n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ulquiorra apparu derrière lui en rengainant son sabre.

En une fraction de seconde, Ichigo sentit une immense douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Une coupure lui fit perdre du sang alors qu'il tomba inconscient au sol.

"Alors…..c'était bien….un…..Z….anpak…"

Terrorisé par la peur, Senna observait la scène en tremblant de tout son être. Son corps, trop lourd tomba sur les genoux. Elle se mis à transpirer anormalement et son coeur à battre beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite.

"Décevant." grogna Ulquiorra "Dire que le seigneur Aizen te prenait pour une menace. Tes amis se sont nettement mieux défendu contrairement à tes maigres performances."

"Quoi ? C'est déjà fini?! On fait quoi du coup ?"

"Le seigneur Aizen attend notre rapport. Notre mission étant rempli, nous devrions rentrer au Hueco Mundo."

"Attend!"

Les deux arrancars se sont alors retourner pour voir Sangohan apparaître devant eux.

"Hmm? T'es qui microbe?!" grogna Yammy.

"Tais toi idiot!" le coupa son collègue "son énergie est beaucoup plus élevé que celui de la cible. Aizen ne nous en a pas parlé." puis il se tourna vers le brun, semblant l'étudier.

"C'est vous qui avez malmenée tous ces gens?!" grogna le Saiyan.

"Eux? Ouais! Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop faible!" soupira Yammy "C'était beaucoup trop ennuyeux."

"Espèce de….." une aura commença à apparaître autour du brun alors qu'une veine décora son front "je comprend mieux les blessures de Fujimaru et l'inquiétude de Matsuri."

"Tiens? Il brille? C'est quoi ça? Une lampe-torche?" se moqua Yammy en se précipitant vers le garçon "c'est pas un peu de lumière qui va te….." Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le genoux de Gohan s'enfonça profondément dans son visage sous le regard non surpris d'Ulquiorra.

"Intéressant. Le seigneur Aizen sera beaucoup plus satisfait par ce nouveau venu que par la navrante puissance de Kurosaki."

Après avoir pris un second coup, Yammy fut envoyé au sol au côté de son ami le regardant avec dédain.

"Gohan! Tu vas trop vite!" coupa Iryu essoufflé en apparaissant aux côtés de Shiyo et des autres "Tu nous as laisser nous occuper des autres Hollows quand tu m'a pousser!"

Orihime se précipita vers une Senna immobile, le regard affichant la terreur.

"Senna! Tout va bien?"

"Ces gars…..ils sont…..beaucoup…..trop…..Ichigo….Matsuri…..et même Fujimaru…..ils ont rien pu faire." pleura la brune.

"Dis moi, jeune homme. Comment t'appelle tu?" questionna Ulquiorra en ramassant un Yammy amoché et inconscient.

"...Gohan."

"Eh bien Gohan, étant donné que tu as réussi à mettre Yammy inconscient assez facilement, on peut dire que tu as sauvé la vie de tes amis. Je ne peux risquer un affrontement contre un groupe si tu es dedans." explique l'arrancar avant de se tourner vers un Kurosaki qui le fixait avec colère "Quand à toi, le simple fait de te voir me donne la nausée. Je me demande ce que le seigneur Aizen te trouve. Même tes compagnons m'ont fait meilleur impression." dit il en disparaissant tout en transportant Yammy avec facilité et laissant derrière lui un Ichigo frustré alors que le Gargantua se fermait, Ulquiorra semblait observer Orihime avec attention. "Ton énergie à toi est la plus intéressante…...femme."

"Eh ben!" coupa Iryu en tapotant le dos d'Ichigo immobile avec une branche "J'ai rarement vu une crotte aussi grosse."

Le lendemain matin:

Sangohan se trouvait devant son lycée se demandant ce qu'il allait trouver. Hier ses camarades et lui ont affronté de puissants adversaires et ont été grièvement blessés. Seront-ils présents aujourd'hui ?

"J'imagine que personne ne sera présent aujourd'hui" pensa Gohan "moi je suis venu parce que maman m'a forcé mais….."

"Ben alors Gohan? Tu rentres ou pas?" coupa Ichigo en passant à côté du brun, provoquant à Gohan un sursaut.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Ichigo?! Que fais-tu la? !"

"Ben j'y peux rien si l'école est obligatoire moi!" répondit le rouquin le visage couvert de pansements "Et puis c'est pas sympa de dire ça à un pote."

"Ha ha! J'imagine." répondit nerveusement le Saiyan en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre "un pote? Qui ça? Moi?"

"Ben quoi? C'est bien toi qui nous a sauver la mise hier, non?"

"Heu…..oui….enfin je crois."

"Alors tu as ma reconnaissance, ainsi que mes remerciements. Sans toi, ça aurait mal fini."

"De rien. Mais c'était qui ces types?" questionna Sangohan avec un air sérieux "Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt fort. Pourtant lorsque j'ai frapper ce gars-là, je me suis également blessé moi-même, sa peau était extrêmement dur."

"Pour être honnête. Je l'ignore moi aussi, il faudrait poser la question à Matsuri ou à Senna. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils bossent pour Aizen." grogna Ichigo en serrant ses poings.

"Aizen?" releva Gohan.

Une tape puissante sur son dos, provoqua à Gohan une chute en avant.

"Salut les gars!" déclara Tatsuki, accompagnée de Shiyo et Orihime.

"Aïe" se plaint Gohan alors que le trio de filles disparu dans le hall du lycée "pourquoi elle me tape?"

"C'est sa façon à elle de te remercier pour avoir sauvé Fujimaru j'imagine." répondit Matsuri en tapotant amicalement l'épaule du Saiyan "Bonjour Gohan!"

"Bonjour Matsuri. Où est Fujimaru?" demanda Gohan provoquant une grimace à Matsuri.

"Il est aller s'entraîner avec Senna et Chad chez Urahara. Fuji ne supporte pas la défaite apparemment." puis elle afficha un visage préoccupé "même si je suis sceptique à ce sujet….J'imagine que Ying et Yang seront de retour. Pauvre Tatsuki."

"Ying et Yang?"

"Oh! Heu…...je ne peux pas te le dire même si tu mérites de savoir."

"C'est une technique propre à Fujimaru. Le seul problème sont les répercussions sur sa personne. Il devient méconnaissable." explique Ichigo surprenant ainsi le Saiyan.

"Intéressant." pensa Gohan, un léger sourire au visage "ils me font penser aux groupe de papa. Malgré ce qui s'est passé hier ils ont l'air en pleine forme. Et certains sont aller s'améliorer."

"Je peux vous poser une question?"

"Laquelle?"

"Pourquoi vous ne vous entraînez pas en même temps?" questionna le Saiyan.

"On ne peut pas." explique Matsuri avec attention pour son sauveur "Nous devons protéger la ville tout en évitant le cuisant échec d'hier de se reproduire. Nous nous sommes donc divisé en deux équipes. La première s'entraîne pendant que la seconde veille sur Karakura. Et puis nous alternons. Même si avec toi, Fujimaru et Ichigo nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de nous entraîner."

"Ah bon?" fut étonné le brun.

"Je sais ce que tu vas dire." coupa la blonde "Mais ces deux là n'avait pas encore récupérer de leurs derniers duel. C'était déjà incroyable qu'ils ait pu avoir recours à leurs Bankai."

"Le Bankai? C'est quoi?"

"C'est un peu notre technique ultime." explique Matsuri "Ichigo et Fujimaru sont les seuls de notre groupe à le maîtriser pour l'instant…..sauf si on compte Renji."

"Ils sont plutôt fortiche alors!" déclara Gohan avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Comparer à toi, je pense pas être si fort que ça" coupa un Ichigo embarrassé. "Hier tu nous a vraiment sauver la mise. Je te remercierais jamais assez pour avoir sauvé mes amis."

"Dépêchez-vous! On a un contrôle aujourd'hui!" coupa Iryu en courant vers le hall.

"Ah! J'avais oublié!" soupira Gohan en courant lui aussi.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer en classe. Des ronflements se firent entendre dans la pièce.

C'est en entrant que les 4 ados ont pu apercevoir Senna et Fujimaru dormir en bavant sur leurs bureaux.

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?" se lamenta Matsuri.

"On dirait qu'ils se sont entraînés assez durement pour être aussi épuisé." défendit Gohan.

"Non." expliqua Iryu "Ils sont toujours en train de dormir ou de faire autre chose que suivre les cours…"

"Hé hé, je vois" ria nerveusement le brun "décidément je ne pourrais vraiment pas éviter les ennuis. Cela dit, je suis vraiment rassuré de les voir comme ça malgré ce qui s'est déroulé hier. Ces types étaient vraiment fort."

En se dirigeant vers son bureau, Gohan pouvait voir Tatsuki parler de cuisine avec Orihime et Shiyo. Elle semblait vouloir apprendre quelques recettes. Keigo et Mizuiro semblait

regarder un livre sur les sous-vêtements féminin et Chad était comme à son habitude calme et silencieux malgré ses deux voisins ronflant aussi fort qu'une trompette.

"Bonjour….heu...Chad."

"Hnnn!"

"Bonjour à tous!" coupa le professeur en entrant dans la pièce provoquant aux élèves de se mettre à leurs places. "J'espère que vous avez révisés comme il faut!"

"Madame! Senna et Fujimaru se sont endormis, on fait quoi?" questionna un élève de la classe.

"Laissez les dormir, je les réveillais avec un beau sourire tout à l'heure. Je dois leurs parler. Sortez vos trousses et des feuilles!"

"Réveille toi crétin!" hurla Tatsuki dans l'oreille du blondinet "T'a pas intérêt à avoir une mauvaise note ou je te tue!"

"Hnnn, encore 5 minutes." supplia le blond en tournant son visage de l'autre côté.

"Moins fort. Y'en a qui travaille là." grogna Senna avec une voix fatigué.

"Quand on dort on la ferme!"

"On dormais pas! On se concentrait pour ce contrôle!" grogna la brune.

"Oh? Alors j'imagine que vous aurez tous les 2 une note exemplaire?" provoqua Ishida.

"Et comment la binocle! Tu vas voir comment on va assurer grave, hein Fuji?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Senna et Fujimaru étaient en train de pleurer en voyant leurs noms si bas dans le classement.

"Pathétique, même Keigo et Shiyo ont réussi à avoir la moyenne." soupira Mizuiro.

"J'en connais qui vont avoir droit au stage de rattrapage." se moqua Keigo gagnant un regard noir des deux mauvais élèves.

Matsuri observait la scène avec un léger sourire.

"Tout est redevenu comme avant. Mais quand même, faire exprès de perdre pour faire intervenir Gohan…...était-ce la meilleure chose à faire?"

"En première place?!" paniqua Ishida lorsqu'il aperçu le nom de Gohan en première place.

"Qui ça?"

"Comment ça en première place?! Alors que j'ai bossé comme un dingue!"

Senna gagna alors un sourire narquois "Bah alors mon petit Quincy? On est plus premier? Toi qui remet souvent tes lunettes en place, on dirait que finalement tu vois pas si bien que ça." se moqua la brune accompagné par Fujimaru et Keigo alors que le génie intellectuel bouillonnait de rage.

"C'est pas grave!" déclara Orihime en essayant de rassurer le plus de monde possible "on va pouvoir profiter des vacances d'été tous ensemble!"

"Tous sauf les deux derniers de la liste." coupa Mizuiro avec un sourire angélique "T'es pas d'accord Ichigo?" demanda le petit brun en se tournant vers le rouquin….absent.

"Bah? Ichigo?"

Sur le toit du Lycée de Karakura, Ichigo se tenait devant le grillage de sécurité les mains dans les poches alors que Fujimaru lui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le dos appuyé sur la grille elle-même.

"Et maintenant?" questionna Fujimaru d'un air sérieux "L'idée d'Urahara a fonctionné et Gohan nous a rejoint. Seul bémol, tu ne maîtrise toujours pas ta Hollowmorphose."

"..."

"N'oublie pas ma mission Ichigo. Je ne tiens absolument pas à la remplir. Tu devrais aller voir Yoruichi et Urahara. Ils sauront certainement une solution." dit le blond en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Fuji. Ta mission ne concerne que moi?" questionna Ichigo.

"Ma mission concerne tout le monde." répondit il en quittant le toit.

"Soi Fon ne fais pas dans la dentelle je vois." soupira le garçon en fixant le ciel.

Au Hueco Mundo:

Ulquiorra venait de traîner Yammy jusqu'à Aizen, qui leva un sourcils à la vision.

"Eh bien Ulquiorra, ta mission ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu?"

"Je vais tout vous montrer." répondit l'arrancar en dirigeant sa main vers son oeil.


End file.
